Falling For The Randoms
by Christyx3less
Summary: Mr. Condor decides to make a movie about a boy and a girl from two rivaling shows, falling in love. The cast from So Random And Mackenzie Falls are forced to be in this movie. Sonny and Chad become the lead rolls.Will this movie bring them closer?
1. Charlie's River

**Falling For The Randoms**

Story Summary: Mr. Condor decides to make a romance/comedy movie about a boy and a girl from two rivaling shows, falling in love. The cast from So Random! And Mackenzie Falls are forced to be in this movie. Sonny and Chad become the lead rolls. Will this movie bring the two Hollywood stars closer together? Channy

**This is my first Sonny with a Chance Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

I do not own Sonny With A Chance!

Today has been slow for the members of the show _So Random!_ No one could think of a idea for a sketch for tomorrows show. They needed a new idea in approximately two hours. In the prop house, Grady and Nico watched t.v, Tawni sat on a beanbag chair reading the Tween Weekly magazine, and Zora was probably in the sarcophagus. The air was thick with stress because within every second that ticked by, nobody had an idea. But, a certain perky brunette was missing from the bunch.

"Hey guys!" Sonny called as she walked into the prop house that contained her fellow cast mates.

"Hey," they replied and went back to what they were doing.

Zora stepped out of the sarcophagus. "Does anyone have any ideas for the sketch?"

"I can't think of anything," Grady said.

"Me either," Nico agreed. Tawni put down her magazine and Sonny sat on the couch in the middle of Nico and Grady.

"This is hopeless We can't think of anything!" Tawni screamed.

"Well, there has to be something. We need a idea in less then two hours, or else, Marshall will kill us!" Sonny stood and looked at everybody. "Come on guys, don't give up!"

Just then, Sonny heard Chad Dylan Cooper's voice. She looked around the prop house and didn't see the blonde haired boy. The voice was coming from behind her. she turned around in hopes of finding the teen heartthrob. Instead, she found that Chad's voice was coming from the t.v. _Mackenzie Falls_ was on.

"_Chloe, I like you a lot. But, soon I will have to take over my dads water business and I can't be involved in a relationship right now," Mackenzie held the hands of a girl with light brown hair. Mackenzie stroked Chloe's cheek with his hand. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."_

"_No!" Chloe screamed and ran off of the screen._

_A man with dark brown hair walked into view with his hands in his pockets. "So, you would rather own our fathers water business even if it means breaking Chloe's heart?"_

"_Be quiet Devon! You know nothing!" Mackenzie shouted and began to walk away from him._

"_Oh half brother, I know more then you think I do. You love Chloe, but she owns only 10 million dollars and you have to run __**our**__ fathers water business when he passes it down. You are too rich for the poor girl. But, if you give father's water business to me then you can have that wretch."_

"_Be Quiet!" Mackenzie gasped. He never realized how much Devon did infact know._

Sonny was not very interested in drama but she decided to watch _Mackenzie Falls_ anyway. She was more interested in comedy. Hence, why she is on So Random! A comedy show. As she was watching the rest of the show an idea popped in her head. "I got an idea!".

"What is it Sonny?" Tawni questioned. Everyone focused their attention onto the brunette.

"Well," Sonny took in a deep breath, "What if we make a sketch about _Mackenzie Falls?_"

"But Sonny, we don't do drama and you know that," Nico stated.

"I know that. What if we make fun of how over-dramatic it is?" Sonny said.

Grady grabbed the remote to the t.v and turned it off. The room became silent. Everyone was debating within themselves if they should make fun of Mackenzie Falls. "If it means making fun of Drama-Boy then of course I'm in!"

"Thanks Grady. Come on guys! What do we have to lose?" asked Sonny.

"I guess I'm in too. I'm too pretty to argue!" Tawni flipped her hair.

"I'm with Grady," Nico said. All eyes focused on Zora. She was the last one to agree to the sketch and it would be final.

"Fine. I'm in."

For the rest of the two hours that remained the cast of _So Random!_ planned for the new sketch that they would have to rehearse tomorrow. Marshall gave them two hours to think of a sketch idea and by tomorrow they would have to remember their lines. After several rehearsals, at 7 o'clock tomorrow they would be on live t.v.

Everyone brought out a pen and a notebook, ready to take down notes for the sketch. "What should it be called?" questioned Nico.

"Well, I was thinking that we didn't necessarily need a point to the sketch. It can be random and over-dramatic at the same time!" Sonny said.

"What should the name be?" Grady asked.

Everyone began to ponder once more. That is, until Zora spoke up. "What about Charlie's River? Instead of Mackenzie the boys name can be Charlie and in place of the falls is a river."

"That's brilliant!" Sonny shouted.

"How about Nico plays Charlie and Sonny can play that Chloe girl. But, we can call her Doughy instead! Let's just say that Charlie can't go out with Chloe/Doughy because of the most silliest reason out there!" Tawni suggested.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a great sketch." Sonny said. Everyone nodded and got back to work.

* * *

**2 Hours Later:**

Marshall walked into the prop house, ready to hear what the children have made up. "Hi kids."

"Hey Marshall." they replied.

"So what have we got?"

"This might sounds a little crazy but hear us out. We want to make fun of how over-dramatic _Mackenzie Falls_ is. We've all decided that we could call it Charlie's River," Sonny gave Marshall her sketch book to show him some of the ideas they came up with.

"So, it's basically a spoof of _Mackenzie Falls_? Marshall asked.

"Yup," Tawni replied, "and the best part is, I still get to be pretty!"

Marshall flipped through Sonny's notebook and analyzed what was in there. "It sounds good, but I don't know how Mr. Condor will take it. He also runs _Mackenzie Falls_."

"But he probably won't even watch the show. And besides, it'll be so funny that he could care less about if it's making fun of one of his other shows," Zora explained

"I guess we can give it a try. I'll get the lines ready and give it to you later on. Rehearsal starts at 10 a.m tomorrow, don't be late," Marshal took Sonny's notebook. "Sonny, I'll give this to you when I get the script done." With that said, Marshall walked out of the prop house and on his way to the crew of So _Random!

* * *

_

**The Next Day 9:45 a.m:**

Sonny opened her mom's car door and stepped outside. "Bye mom. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye sweetie. Have fun at work."

Sonny gave her mom one of her famous smiles and began to walk to the doors of stage 3. She knew she was fifteen minutes early but good girls are always early. She walked inside the building and walked down the hall. She felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. Sonny reached into her pocket and saw a text from her mom.

_Mom-_

_Hi honey,_

_I forgot to give you money for lunch today. Do you need me to drop some off for you?_

Sonny laughed inwardly. Of course her mom forgot that she's a working woman now and makes her own money. She began to text her mom as she turned to her right and into another hallway.

_Mom,_

_don't worry, I-_

Sonny's text got interrupted as she accidently bumped into someone. She felt their hands on her shoulders, trying to steady them both. "Watch where you're going Monroe."

Sonny knew that voice anywhere. It was none other then **the** Chad Dylan Cooper himself. "Sorry Chad, I was texting my mom and didn't see you." She then noticed that Chad's hands were still on her shoulders and she turned red. She looked down at her feet and tried to hide her blush.

Chad noticed that Sonny turned red but he didn't know why. Then, he looked at his hands that were still on her shoulders. He quickly placed them at his sides. "Well you should be sorry. Bumping into Chad Dylan Cooper is not good!"

Sonny glared at him. "Well it's not like I did it on purpose! God, why do you have to be so rude all of the time?"

"Psh! Rude? You're the one that just bumped into me!" counteracted Chad.

"I said sorry! What else do you want from me?" Sonny's cheeks turned red in anger. She threw her hands in the air for emphasis. "Why are you here anyway? This is _So Random!'s_ stage!"

"Why should I have to explain myself, Chad Dylan Cooper, to you?" Chad popped his collar.

"Whatever I don't care. I have to get going anyway," Sonny stated. She began to walk away from the heartthrob.

"Fine," she heard Chad say from behind her.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

What bothered Sonny the most about Chad is that he could be the biggest jerk around. But at times, he could be really sweet. Like when he pretended to be Eric/Weird Beard. She knew that he only did it because he didn't want her to be embarrassed on live television, and not because he wanted to try on a weird beard. And also, when he set her up an audition for Fashionita. He was doing it to be nice. Memories of Chad began to flow through Sonny's mind. She then realized that she still had to text her mother back before she went phyco on her.

_Mom,_

_don't worry, I have money. I'm on a t.v show remember? But thanks for the concern. I love you._

_-Sonny_

A couple of minutes later she arrived at the set of _So Random! _It was 9:55. _Good. Even though I bumped into Chad I'm still early!_ When she walked up to the set she saw Marshall, Grady, Nico, and Zora. Of course, Tawni is** always** fashionably late. Everyone got used to her being late all of the time. But she was never late by much, just a couple of minutes. (By Tawni being fashionably late I mean later then everyone else.)

"Hey Sonny," Zora, Nico, and Grady said.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sonny asked.

"We're waiting to get started on this sketch. I'm really excited!" Grady happily stated.

"Me too. It's going to be a riot!" exclaimed Sonny.

Tawni appeared on the set. "Hello, everyone."

"Hey."

Marshall began to make his way over to the cast. "So," started Marshall, "are you ready to do the sketch? Hopefully you have all of your lines memorized."

"I think we're all good," Sonny said.

"Alright we start in 2 minutes. Get in your places."

Sonny and Nico stood in front of the camera. The set was a school with lockers on the right side and behind Sonny and Nico was a huge window. Through the window a big river could be seen. Nico and Sonny stood center stage. The floor was made of a tan and white tile. Tawni, Grady, and Zora were off on the side for now, for it was not their parts.

Marshall stood next to the camera. "3. 2. 1. Go!"

* * *

**2 Hours Later:**

"Finally! Lunch time!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Hey Nico, I'll race you to the fro-yo machiene!" Grady challenged. But, before Nico could respond, Grady already began running to the beloved fo-yo machiene.

"No fair! Cheater!" Nico chased after Grady.

The cast has spent 2 full hours rehearsing for the new Charlie's River sketch. It took a while for them to get it perfected. After all, this sketch was supposed to be one of their best. Therefor, it had to be perfect. Who knows? Maybe it will even raise the amount of viewers they have. "I don't know about you guys but rehearsing for the show always gives me a big appetite," Sonny rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, whatever." Tawni said.

Within a couple of minutes they reached the commissary. Sonny, Tawni, and Zora got in line for the lunch. "Ugh. Is any of this stuff even edible?" Sonny asked, pointing to the green goop that was put onto her tray.

"I don't know. Oh well. At least it matches my shirt!" Tawni pointed at her dark green shirt.

Sonny began to make her way towards their lunch table. That is, until she noticed it was taken. "What are you guys doing here!?" screamed Sonny. All of the members of _Mackenzie Falls_ were at the_ So Random!_ table. And a certain blonde was in **her** chair.

Chad stood up. "Well, we have the #1 Tween show, we can sit where ever we want!"

"Oh yeah?!" Sonny asked.

"Yeah!" the members of _Mackenzie Falls_ shouted..

Tawni, Nico, and Grady walked up to Sonny with confused looks on their faces. "What's going on here?" Tawni asked.

"Why are they in our seats?" Nico questioned.

Sonny slammed her tray down on the '_Mackenzie Falls'_ table. "They took our seats, that's what! You think you guys are so much better then us?" Chad shook his head at this. "Fine! Us members of _So Random!_ are mature! We can just sit at another table."

"Go ahead Sonny, see if we care," Chad said.

"Fine," an idea just popped into Sonny's head."But for the heads up, watch our show tonight at 7 o'clock. You might just care about that." Sonny looked at her friends. "Come on guys, lets leave these snobs," they began to make their way to another table that was across the cafeteria. Tawni 'humphed' as she turned around to leave.

Chad looked shocked for a second. But only for a second. "What do you mean by that?"

Even though Sonny was almost halfway across the cafeteria she could still hear the worry in his voice. "You'll see," She replied without looking back.

She began to eat her disgusting lunch. She felt someone looking at her but she had a feeling she already knew who it was. 3 words. Chad Dylan Cooper. She looked up and he was looking at her. He got up from his seat and made his way over to the new _So Random!_ table.

"Look, Chip's coming over here. I guess Sonny's threat scared the little drama boy," Nico joked. Everyone, including Sonny laughed.

Chad heard what Nico said. "Haha. Very funny. I'm not scared. Just curious. So what did you mean by that Monroe?"

"Oh," Sonny jabbed her fork into her lunch, also known as the green goop. A plopping noise was made as she did so. Everyone looked at her meal and made a face that said 'eww.' "You'll just have to find out tonight, Cooper. 7 o'clock, channel 31. Don't miss it."

"Can I have a hint? I don't like not knowing things. Chad Dylan Cooper knows everything," Chad sat next to Sonny.

"Nope. Watch our show and you'll find out. Until then, see ya!" Sonny tried to shoo him away. He didn't take the hint.

"Well, how about I do something for you and you tell me. I'm not a patient person," Chad turned his charm on and put his arm around Sonny's shoulder, pulling her and her chair closer to him.

"How 'bout you get lost!" Zora shouted as she sprung from under the table. She pulled Chad's arm off of Sonny's chair and glared at him menacingly.

"I guess I can't change your mind. Fine. I'll watch your stupid show. Later, Sonny," he winked in Sonny's direction as he walked back to his table.

* * *

**7 p.m. The Set Of **_**So Random!**_**:**

"Alright kids, are you all ready for the show? We start in 5 minutes," Marshall questioned. He looked sweaty and nervous.

"Don't worry Marshall, we're always prepared," Tawni reassured Marshall.

"Ok. Good," he scurried off to make sure everything was in place before the big show.

"So..are all of you excited?!" Sonny asked. She always tried to get her adrenaline pumping because it was either be hyper, or be nervous.

"Yeah! I'm ready to show Chad Dylan Pooper and the rest of the gang who's boss!" Grady shouted.

"Me too! It's time Chip learned his place!" agreed Nico.

"How about you Tawn-" started Sonny. She stopped because she realized that Tawni was looking into a hand sized mirror and putting on some last minute makeup. Sonny decided to leave Tawni alone. **Nobody** wants to mess with Tawni while she's applying makeup! Sonny looked around and didn't see Zora. "Does anyone know where Zora is?"

Just then, Zora flew in on her skooter. "I'm not late am I?"

"Nope. Just on time to see me beauty myself up!" Tawni exclaimed as she flipped her hair. She closed her mirror and put it in her purse.

"Cast of _So Random!_ get in your places," a voice said through the intercom.

Sonny and Nico scurried to the set and got in their places.

Marshall stood next to the camera and counted down. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

"Good evening and welcome to _So Random!_" a computerized voice called to the audience.

The Curtains opened. "Welcome to Charlie's River," the voice said. The audience began to clap and make 'whooping' sounds.

"Doughy..I'm sorry but I can't be seen with you," Nico said, holding Sonny's hand.

"But Charlie, you told me you loved me!" Sonny looked as if she was going to cry.

"I do. But you have to understand. You fell on your bike yesterday and got a bruise on your leg. I can't be seen with someone like that," Nico put his hand over his head and sighed.

Sonny pulled her knee socks down and showed a bruise about an inch long. "But I've known you for two days! Two! I can't live without you Charlie!"

"You'll just have to. I'm sorry Doughy. But here's a picture of me, so you could remember me. I cannot see you anymore," Nico handed Sonny a picture of himself. With that, Sonny ran off the stage, her eyes flooding with tears.

Nico stood on the stage by himself. Grady sauntered onto the starred at his feet as Grady approached. "Hey man," Grady continued, "what's with the long face?"

"I had to tell Doughy that I can't see her anymore because of she got a bruise on her leg. Tragic isn't it?" Nico turned to look at Grady.

"Aw that's rough. But having a bruise is fatal here in The besides that, her father was only worth 5 billion dollars,"

"I know. She doesn't have any money at all. Poor girl." Nico replied.

Grady's phone began to ring. The most depressing ringtone came on. The song was played by a violin and a harp. "Hello?" He answered_._

As the voice talked to Grady. His expression darkened with fear. "No!!" He screamed as he fell to the floor, phone still clutched in his hand. He threw his hands in the air.

"What is it?" Nico crouched next to Grady.

"My mom...she ju-j-just," Grady sobbed.

"She just what?! Is she alright? Speak to me, Clever!_" _(That's the name of Grady's character.)

"She just...ran out of **cookie dough**!" Grady screamed as he buried hishead back and cried.

Nico threw his head back and screamed. "Why!!!??"

In the middle of the fiasco, Tawni and Zora came onto the set and started to cry. Nico and Grady composed themselves and walked over to where Tawni and Zora weptuncontrollably_. _Tawni's hands were in front of her face as she sobbed. "What's wrong?" Grady asked.

Tawni tried to speak but all she got out of her mouth was another sob. Instead, Zora answered, "My sister's friend's Aunt's cat died!!" Zora screamed.

Tawni ran across the set and slid on her knees. "Why does the world have to be so cruel!? Whyyyyyy!!!?"

The curtains closed. Nico, Grady, Sonny, Tawni, and Zora got in a single fashioned line as the curtains opened again. They walked in front of the curtains and bowed. Marshall joined the group. "Job well done kids! Thank you for tuning into _So Random!_ We'll see you next week!" the crowd applauded and jumped with joy as the show came to a close.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"How could they do this to us?!"Chad screamed at the t.v.

Portlyn, Chastity, Furguson, and Skyler were in Chad's dressing room, watching _So Random!_ (For once in their lives.)

"Relax Chad, it's not like this will get them anywhere. We still have the #1 Tween show," Skyler put his hand on Chad's shoulder.

Portlyn was also infuriated. "That Sonny girl has some nerve! I bet she planned this whole thing! I swear when I see her next," Portlyn realized that Chad gave her a look that said 'continue that sentence and pay the concequences'. She knew that he felt something for that perky brunette. She didn't know exactly what it was, but ever since Sonny joined the show Chad has been in somewhat of a better mood. Instead, she 'humphed'and sunk into the couch.

"I thought it was kind of funny," Chastity declared. Everyone shot her glared. "What? I'm just sayin'!"

"So what are we going to do C?" Furguson asked Chad.

Chad pondered. He didn't want to embarrass the cast of _So Random!_ They do that enough with their silly sketches. _'Not that I watch them..'_ Chad thought_. _ He had to admit, some stuff in the show were funny. But he would never say that out loud! Not in a million years! "For now, we'll do nothing. Let them enjoy being in the spotlight for a while. And then, we will come up with surefire plan that will crush them," Chad slammed his fist onto his leg to show that he mean business. But in reality, he was over exaggerating...a lot_._

He would also never admit that he felt something special for Sonny. _'But what is it? I think it's that feeling that I've heard so much about lately. Maybe it's...caring?'_ No! Of course not?! How could he care for a Random?! Just the thought of it was absurd! He would never allow it...

Not in a **million** years.

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being kinda sucky and pointless. But, it's just the beginning so it'll get better! I hope.. R&R!**

**Fact of the Chapter:****In 1933, Micky Mouse, an animated cartoon character, recieved 800,000 fan letters.**


	2. Mr Condor's Decision

**I really don't have much to say..so..enjoy!

* * *

**

Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora walked into the commissary. They expected to see the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ in there table once again, but that was not the case. Tawni looked around the cafeteria.

"Where are those rich snobs?" Tawni asked herself. Even though she looked around the commissary several times she checked again. Her eyes must be fooling her.

"Yeah. You would think that they would be all over us today," Nico agreed.

Grady sat in his chair. "Maybe they never saw the show last night."

"But I warned Chad and he really wanted to know what was going on. He had to of watched it!" Sonny slammed her purse on the table. She was looking forward to seeing his face. It was the only reason for getting out of her warm and comfy bed today. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Come on Sonny! Show some backbone!" Zora encouraged Sonny by patting her back.

"Since when do we care what _**they**_ think?" Nico spat out the word 'they' venomously.

"Yeah," Sonny forced a smile on her face, "I guess your right. Thanks guys."

As they got in line for lunch, Sonny couldn't help but feel a little depressed. This was her chance to prove that _So Random!_ was more then just some lame comedy show. _'I guess the good girls never win..'_ Sonny inwardly sighed. She also wanted to prove how creative she could be. But who cares about what _the Falls_ think? Who cares about what Chad thinks? Certainly not her!

"The cast of _So Random!_ Please make your way to Stage 3 immediately," a voice sounded from the intercom. And it didn't sound like a happy voice.

The cast shared scared looks at each other.

"Did anyone do anything wrong?" Sonny asked.

"Nico and Grady! Did you do something stupid?!" Tawni screamed at the two best friends.

"No!" they shouted together. "At least not recently.." Grady added.

They all began to walk to Stage 3 with their heads bowed. Nobody knew what was wrong. If Grady and Nico didn't do anthing...then who did?

Sonny began to think about last nights show. _'Nah! It couldn't be from that! We were just having some fun! It's not like we actually insulted the drama-heads!'_ But, then Sonny realized how they were not at lunch today. As she opened the closed door that poured out into the set she saw a cast on their stage. But, it wasn't her cast. _'Oh no..'_ Sonny thought. It was the whole cast of Mackenzie Falls. When she looked to her left she saw something even worse- Mr. Condor. '_Double no!'_ She looked at her cast-mates. They wore the same expression that she did: confused with a hint of regret. Mr. Condor was to the right of the stage talking to Marshall.

Did Sonny's sketch go way to far? Were they all going to be fired and sent back home? Are we going to keep their jobs, but get scolded at? Did _Mackenzie Falls_ tell on us? All of these unanswered questions were going through the minds of Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora, and Sonny.

They walked farther into the room and Marshall saw them. "Kids! Go over to where _Mackenzie Falls_ is. I'll be right there," Marshall said and once again began to talk to .

The cast of_ Mackenzie Falls_ shot them glares as they walked towards them. "Randoms," Chad greeted.

"Falls," Nico replied.

"Does anybody know what's going on here? Why are you guys on our set?" Sonny asked.

"We don't know anything and it's not like we wanted to go to your stage. Our director and Mr. Condor made us come here without an excuse," Portlyn answered rudely.

"Well," Tawni pulled out the compact mirror and began primping herself, "as long as we're going to be here for a while."

"So..did you watch the show?" Sonny asked Chad.

"Yes," Chad began, "I was surprised at first. But in the end, it will only make us more popular."

"So your not mad!?" Zora yelled. It was unbelievable. She thought that they would be beyond angry.

"No. I don't even care what you Randoms do. What I want to know, is why are we Falls forced to be in a set as ridiculous as this. Our stage is twenty times better," Chad boasted.

"Whatever. We like it here at _So Random!_ so you can keep all of your fancy equipment. Right guys!?" Sonny nodded towards her friends.

"Right!" they yelled back.

They were so caught up in their 'fight' that they didn't realize that Marshall, Mr. Condor, and the _Mackenzie Falls_ director came over to where they stood. Mr. Condor cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Mr. Condor! What brings you here?" Chad asked, stretching his hand out for a hand shake.

Mr. Condor glared at Chad's outstretched hand. Chad noticed this and pulled back his outstretched hand and scratched his neck, nervously.

"I am here for business, of course," Mr. Condor said.

Marshall stepped beside him. "We have news for all of you."

"I didn't do it!" Nico and Grady shouted together.

"Don't worry. No one is in trouble. It's actually good news," Marshall laughed. The cast of _So Random_! and _Mackenzie Falls_ visibly relaxed after that was said.

The director of _Mackenzie Falls_ was not a very good looking man. He had curly, dark brown hair that matched his dark eyes. He also had a prickly mustache and beard. "Would you like to do the honors, Mr Condor?" he asked.

"Alright. We have decided to make a movie with all of you in it," said Mr. Condor.

"We have to work with The Randoms?!" cried _Mackenzie Falls._

"We have to work with the Falls?!" screamed _So Random!_

"Yes," Mr. Condor stared them down, "do any of you have a problem with that?"

"No!" they quickly replied.

"What's this movie about?" Sonny cautiously asked.

"It's a romantic comedy about a boy and a girl that fall in love. But, the reason they can't be together is because they are from different t.v. shows that have a rivalry," Mr. Condor gestured to The Falls and The Randoms. "You are going to be playing yourselves in this movie."

Marshall took over. "There is one thing though. The two teens that are in love are going to be played by Sonny and Chad."

"What!?" Chad and Sonny screamed in sync.

"Marshall..I-I really like the offer..but me and Chad?! That's crazy! Who could even think of something like that!?" Sonny exclaimed, flailing her arms above her head.

"That was actually my idea. This whole movie is my idea. Dakota and I were watching _So Random! _last night and I saw the episode about _Mackenzie Falls. _I have come to an understanding that your shows do not get along well and I came up with this idea. You all have no choice. Either be in this movie or be fired. You choose," Mr Condor exclaimed.

"But you don't understand! Me and Sonny-we-we just can't! We're the biggest enemies here! We hate each other! Right Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. But, Mr Condor, why us?" inquired Sonny.

Mr. Condor looked at Marshall and then at the _Mackenzie Falls_ director_._ "At first I had no idea who to choose. That's why I spoke to Marshall and Jake. Chad is Mackenzie in _Mackenzie Falls _and ever since Sonny joined _So Random! _the ratings have gone up a tremendous amount. I found that both of you fit the part perfectly. Besides, you are actors so this shouldn't be a problem."

"I guess your right. I'll do it," said Sonny.

"Of course I'm right. Let me explain more about what we are doing. We are going to film the movie in Florida and we are going to leave in about a week. You all are going to share a house," Mr. Condor glanced at the cast of _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random!_

Sonny cringed at that statement. _'This does not sound good. Mackenzie Falls and So Random! Together? In one house? This is going to be an interesting trip_.'

No one looked happy at what Mr. Condor was saying. Putting two rival shows in one house is not a smart idea. No matter what the costs.

"You will all get your scripts tomorrow. Until then," Mr Condor walked out of the set. This is when all hell broke loose.

"Work with Mackenzie Falls?! Marshall that's crazy!" Nico yelled.

"Jake! We are the number 1 tween show! We can't work with those losers!" Chastity screamed at Jake.

"Why did you agree to this Marshall!?" questioned Grady.

"At least I am still the prettiest one in the movie!" exclaimed Tawni.

"Be quiet!" everyone yelled.

"Kids! Settle down!" Jake started. "This was all Mr. Condor's idea. He called us this morning and told us about the movie."

"If there was anyway that we could of sort this out then we would. But, Mr. Condor wants to see this movie be made. So we just have to deal with it and make the best of this situation," Marshall tried to quiet down the angry teens.

"Marshall, I'm alright with the movie part of this but, I just really don't want to act like im in love with....Chad," Sonny gestured towards Chad to prove her point. He was trying to check his self out in Tawni's compact mirror.

"Hey! What's so bad about me!?" Chad asked.

"What? Other the fact that you a conceited jerk-face?" Sonny folded her arms across her chest.

"Ouch Monroe, that hurt," Chad placed a hand over his heart, acting as if he were hurt.

"I'm sorry Sonny. But please, do it for me. I thought you would be best for the job," Marshall explained.

"How about me!? I should be the lead roll! I'm pretty!" Tawni flipped her hair.

"Sorry Tawni, Mr. Condor asked for my honest opinion. And as I've seen," Marshall looked at Chad and Sonny, "you two seem to get along the best. Therefor, I told Mr. Condor you guys should be the roll. Please don't be angry at me Sonny."

Sonny sighed. "It's alright. I understand you just did what you were told. I'm just bummed is all."

"Thanks Sonny. We are going to do one more sketch before we leave, so think of new ideas everything," Marshall began to make his way towards his office. Jake also began to walk out of the studio and onto his own. This left the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random! _alone.

**Bad idea.**

"I can't believe we have to work with you losers," Portlyn bellowed.

"The feeling is mutual. I can't believe I have to work with someone that has so many split ends!" Tawni spat at Portlyn. "I mean really, honey, it's time to get a haircut."

Portlyn turned red with anger and raised her fist. " What did you say, you blonde bimbo!?"

Tawni gasped. "Well I never-"

Sonny stepping in between them. "Guys! Stop it! What are you fighting for? We have to work with each other so deal with it!"

"The only reason why Sonny doesn't want to fight is because she's so happy that she has more time with me," Chad popped his collar.

"Not on your life!" Sonny faced Chad.

"Really Sonny, really?"

"Yes really! Ugh! Your impossible! Let's just leave!" Sonny stormed off of the stage and went to the prop house. She was scared of what her cast members would say to her when they were all alone. She wasn't expecting a 'thank you' but she sure wasn't expecting this.

Zora stomped into the prop house. "I can't believe you Sonny! How could you do this to us?"

"What did I-" Nico interrupted Sonny, "Why did you have to make up that sketch anyway!"

"But I-"

"This is all your fault! Now we have to be with Chip Drama Pants more then usual!" god, even Grady was in on this!

Tawni was about to yell but she thought against it. She needed to put on her favorite lip gloss, cocoa mocho cocoa. And pronto. She reached in her purse and unzipped the pocket. She moved her hand around the pocket, searching for the container that held her most prized possession. She didn't feel it anywhere. She brought the purse to her face and looked inside of it. It still wasn't there. And then, she realized why it wasn't there. "How dare they!?" Tawni screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"Those stupid drama jerks! They stole my lip gloss: Cocoa Mocho Cocoa. You can mess with my hair and maybe even my outfits, but when you mess with my lip gloss- that's when I have a problem!" Tawni threw her purse on the floor and stomped out of the prop house.

"Anyways..guys I'm really sorry. If I had known that- I would've never done the sketch. Besides, I'm the one that has to act as if I'm in love with Chad, isn't that bad enough?" Sonny asked. She had to admit, at times Chad can be a decent guy. For example, when he dressed up as Eric so she wouldn't get embarrassed and when he gave her the Lakers tickets. He also apologized for wanting to take the prop house. The autographed picture of him read, '_To my biggest fan, I'm sorry, t.v's Chad Dylan Cooper.'_ Sonny began to realize that he was nice to her a lot. But then, he could be the biggest jerk-face in the whole planet. That's the side of him she really didn't like.

"It's alright, Sonny. It really isn't your fault. Sorry I yelled at you. We all just really hate them you know?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, I also apologize. We were wrong," Grady said.

"Same here," Zora commented from her sarcophagus.

"It's no problem. For now, let's just enjoy our time on _So Random!_ and think of a sketch," a sob was heard from in the vent. "I think Tawni needs some alone time," said Sonny. Everyone nodded.

Sonny was grateful that she has such amazing friends. She even looked at Tawni as somewhat of a best friend. Whenever she needed anyone to talk to, they were always there for her. She felt safe on the set of _So Random!_ Hopefully, the movie won't change anything between them. Sonny sat on the couch and took out her notepad and a pencil. The fact of them being with _Mackenzie Falls_ won't change anything.

Will it?

* * *

**Sorry, this took me such a long time to do. I went on vacation for 4 days and I have summer reading that I need to finish. And, tennis wears me out. If you want me to write more, then review! Thanks!**

**Fact of The Chapter: Our eyes are always the same size from birth, but our nose and ears never stop growing.**


End file.
